


A Relaxing Evening

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Blake and Ruby find themselves relaxing alone in the dorm after classes one day, but things don't stay quite so calm for long.





	A Relaxing Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, back again with another commission. This one is the bugs getting their sexy-times on so yay for that. Got futa, so if that's not your thing then be warned. Otherwise, enjoy some happy fun times!

Ruby stretched as she walked into their dorm, letting out a small groan. "Thank gods class is over." She says, "Yay for Fridays." She sits down on Blake's bed and then falls backwards onto it.

"It is good to have the weekend to look forward to." Blake says, closing the door behind her as she follows Ruby in and sits down on the bed beside her. 

"Yep." Ruby says, "Hey, Yang and Weiss are usually back before us, where are they?" She asks. 

"They're going out tonight, remember?" Blake reminds her as she looks over at her. 

"Oh right, something about some tickets Yang got. Heh, guess I forgot." She says and props herself up on her elbows. "So, whatcha wanna do tonight while they're gone?" She asks. 

"Is there anything you'd like to do?" Blake asks, "I don't have any particular plans."

"Hmm..." Ruby tilts her head for a moment as if thinking, and then lets herself fall back onto the bed once more. "I wanna just rest and relax."

"I suppose that could work." Blake says and reaches down, taking her shoes off. "Would you like to get changed then? Resting is easier in pajamas."

"Ohhhh yeah it is." Ruby says and sits up. "I'll go get changed." She says and hops off the bed, grabbing her change of clothes and heading into the bathroom.  As she changes Blake gets up as well and gets her own pajamas out, waiting her turn. She doesn't have to wait long as Ruby soon comes out in her usual rose-patterned pajama pants and beowulf top. "Ahh, better already." She says and gestures, "It's all yours."

"Thank you." Blake says and heads in as well, closing the door behind her. She doesn't take long getting changed either and soon comes out to see Ruby lying on her bed. "Not want to climb up to your own bed?" Blake asks. 

"Nope." Ruby says and looks over at her, "This is cool right? I mean we share a bed plenty so I didn't figure you'd mind."

"I don't." Blake says, "I actually prefer it. You're quite cuddly." She sits down on the bed beside her. "Though I'd prefer if you could move over and give me a bit of room."

"Happy to." Ruby says and moves over to the side, turning onto her side as well so her back was facing Blake. "How about like this?"

"You mean..." Blake starts as she lies down beside her, pressing her front to Ruby and wrapping her arm around her waist, holding her close. "Like this?"

"Read my mind." Ruby says with a giggle and turns her head a bit towards Blake. "Can I get a kiss?"

"Always." Blake says and moves to kiss her soft and slowly once before breaking it. "There, now do you want to rest?"

"Yeah, let's relax." Ruby says and faces forward again, pushing back against Blake to snuggle in as she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she let it out slowly and relaxes against her, feeling Blake do the same.

Blake was perfectly comfortable and content, happily cuddling with her girlfriend. The mind was an interesting thing though, and sometimes could take unexpected turns. She'd always been happy to cuddle with Ruby, it was extraordinarily relaxing. This time however her mind was a bit restless and began to wander. Specifically it began to wander to how they were currently laying. 

Her breasts were pressed into Ruby's back, and Ruby's butt pushed back against her crotch. With Ruby pressed back to her, she was almost nuzzling into her soft hair, which smelled of her strawberry shampoo, and her arm around her could feel the toned muscles of her abdomen through her shirt. Overall, she began to realize that she was currently in bed with her very attractive girlfriend, their bodies pressing together closely, and it gave her... ideas. 

Now she knew not to press these ideas of course, she didn't want to pressure Ruby or anything. While they had certainly had a few good make out sessions, hands had always stayed above the waist, and only once had drifted to any particularly sensitive areas there either. So indulging a few of the book-inspired fantasies she'd enjoyed in the shower was a bit out of the question. That didn't change the fact that she was starting to get a bulge in her underwear thinking of them, and that she knew Ruby was awake. So while she wasn't going to push, perhaps their relaxation time could be a bit more exhilarating. 

Moving as if to adjust her position she moved her head down a bit and pressed in closer to get the angle right before leaning in and kissing Ruby just below her ear. Then again just below that, and below that, trailing her kisses down to her neck and continuing to place them, though somewhat slower and longer kisses there, down to her shoulder. Then back up once more as she felt Ruby squirm against her a bit. 

"Blaaakeee." She says, "What are you doing?" 

"Just kissing my beautiful girlfriend." Blake says as she continues to do so. She also moves her hand a bit lower, to the slightly exposed part of Ruby's abdomen between her shirt and pants, and slips her hand underneath, her fingers tracing lightly over the skin beneath her shirt. "Why? Do you want me to stop?"

Ruby squirms for a moment before answering. "Hmm, no..." She says, almost dismayed at it as if she was resigning herself to something.

"What's with that tone?" Blake asks with a glimmer of humor in her voice.

"Well it's just... why are you so good at this?" She whines out the last part, "I wanted to just cuddle and relax."

"I can stop if you'd prefer." Blake says, beginning to pull back. 

"No, please don't." Ruby says quickly, "I didn't mean that. I meant like, I want one thing and then you kiss me and then like, bam, I just want more Blake kisses."

"So you're not upset about this," she kisses her neck again, "you're just disappointed in yourself for giving in so easily." She continues to kiss her some more then.

"Pretty much." Ruby says and lets out a small hum of enjoyment. 

"Well if it helps," Blake says, "I only got the idea cause of you."

"Cause of me?" Ruby asks, turning her head slightly to face Blake.

"Yep," She says and kisses her cheek, "You're so nice to hold, and comfy, and cute, that I just couldn't help but want to kiss you, and touch you. Even though I just wanted to relax before."

"Heh." Ruby says, "Guess we just can't keep our hands off each other, as Yang would say."

"Not a problem I mind having." Blake says, her hand moving over Ruby's abdomen as she kept kissing her and pulled her flush against her.

"Me either." Ruby says and lets out a small moan as Blake sucks on her neck. That had always been a sensitive spot for her, and she knew that Blake knew that. She adjusted a bit, pressing back into Blake even when she was already against her, and grinding her butt into her, only to feel something there. "So uh, I guess you're liking this too huh?" She says.

"I am." Blake says. Of course Ruby already knew she had that particular appendage, once they started dating she had told her, not wanting to mislead her. Ruby hadn't cared for a second, and Blake couldn't have been happier to hear it. Though at the moment a small part of her was wishing it had gone down like one of those stories she'd read and Ruby had asked to see and touch her, but she knew that was just her little head doing the thinking right now. 

"Well that's um, good." Ruby says and takes a small shuddering gasp as she feels Blake's teeth lightly drag over her neck. "You know..." She adds hesitantly as she felt her body starting to heat up, "You can um, you can go a little higher, with your hands."

"Hmm? Oh can I?" Blake asks with a small smirk, catching her meaning easily. "You mean like, this?" She asks as she moves her hand farther up under Ruby's shirt, finding the underside of Ruby's breast and cupping it. "No bra? How naughty." She whispers in her ear in a husky voice.

"It's my pajamas." Ruby says with a small gasp as Blake gropes her and slowly begins to massage her chest. "I'm not gonna, ahh, wear a bra when I'm tryna be comfy."

"Of course you're not." Blake says and nips at her ear slightly, "I'm not either after all."

Ruby gives a slight whine at that. She knew in theory Blake wouldn't be, but having it said right into her ear with Blake's breasts pressing into her back; that was a bit different than just suspecting. 

Blake chuckles at that as she returns to kissing her neck. "You know," She says between kisses, "This top is getting in the way. Would you want to take it off?" She asks, just a bit hesitantly. She'd touched her before, but it would be the first time she'd ever seen her topless. 

"Um..." Ruby only hesitates for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. That'd make it easier. Let's do that." She raises up as best she can at this angle and let's Blake pull the top off of her and toss it behind them off the bed. Then she lays back down as Blake settles behind her once more and returns her hand to her chest. She feels Blake's other hand press to her back, moving up and down it. 

"You really are beautiful." Blake says, kissing her shoulder and down to her back some, and then up the back of her neck. She always found Ruby attractive in some way or another, whether she was being adorable and cute, or badass and sexy. Her usual outfits did plenty to hide her muscle tone and shape developed from years of huntress training, but here like this Blake could appreciate the affects it had even more. The strong muscles of her back under her lips as she kissed, the way they moved under her fingers, it was fascinating to her. 

Of course there were other areas to appreciate as well. Such as her breasts, not to large or too small, and fit so well in her hand. The way she gasped and moaned and squirmed in pleasure as she touched her and kissed her. She was cute, adorable, beautiful, and sexy all at once. Kissing back up her and to her neck she pressed into her, pressing her hips into Ruby's butt, her hard-on certainly obvious now. 

"Blake..." Ruby says softly and presses her butt backwards, grinding against Blake's erection and earning a groan from her. 

"Careful there," Blake says and drags her teeth along Ruby's neck again, "We don't want to take things too far." Even as she says it though she knows that she does want to, she just doesn't want to push Ruby into it. 

"Well, we could maybe go... a little further." Ruby says, hesitating a bit in the middle. Her breathing was coming heavier now, her chest rising and falling in Blake's hand as she blushed a bit, "If you wanted to."

Blake's ears perked up a bit at that, "Further how?" She asks, still massaging Ruby's breast, her thumb circling her nipple. 

Ruby swallowed once before speaking. "Well you could move your hand, um, down." she says, "You know?"

Blake did know; it wasn't hard to figure out after all. Moving her head so her lips were almost touching Ruby's ear she whispered, "You want me to touch you, don't you?"

Ruby nodded, "Yes please." She says, "I’m getting really... well... wet."

"Are you? Do I make you wet?" Blake asks, letting her hand trail downward and begin to trace along her waistband. "Do you want me to touch you there?"

"Yes and um, yes please." Ruby says, blushing a bit. She knew what she was asking Blake to do, and she wanted it, but that didn't make her any less nervous about it. She'd never been with anyone before after all.

"If that's what you want." Blake says and slips her hands below the waistband and into Ruby's pants, beginning to touch her over her panties. As soon as she did Ruby tensed up for a moment with a gasp and then relaxed against her with a low moan. If Blake hadn't been hard before that would have done it in an instant. 

Ruby hadn't been exaggerating either; even through her panties she could feel a surprisingly sizable wet spot. That was where she focused her attention, rubbing her with two fingers through the thin cloth of her undergarments. She has assumed Ruby meant for her to touch her directly, but knowing Ruby had never been touched before, and sensing her nervousness in her blush, voice, and accelerated heart rate, she decided to ease her into it. 

"Blaakkeee!" Ruby whines out and twists her hips a bit, managing to squirm against her hand and grind against Blake's shaft at the same time, though Blake guessed that was unintentional. 

"Yes, Ruby?" She asks, pressing firmer into her and pinching her nipple for just a second as she did. 

"I wanted..." She bites her lips a bit for a second and rolls her hips once, "your hand... on me."

"It is on you, Ruby." She moves her fingers in a circle. "Can't you feel that?"

Ruby gasps softly and lets it out in a shuddering breath. "On me, not... not my panties." She pauses for a moment, taking a few deep breaths and then adds, "Take them off."

Blake has to admit she's surprised at that particular request. She had assumed Ruby would be content with simple touching. "Are you sure about that, Ruby? I don't want to take things too far."

"It's... it's not too far if we both want it."

She couldn't deny that. This was Ruby's idea after all. "Alright, if you want me to." she says and pulls her hand out of Ruby's pants, earning a small reluctant whine from her at that. She grabs her pants and panties both by the waistband at her hips and pushes them down, first one side, then the other as Ruby raises up.

Once they're down past her knees Ruby kicks the clothes off, sending them over the foot of the bed. She lays back against Blake, now completely naked. She was at least glad she was facing away so they couldn't get a great view of each other. It let her ease into the idea of being naked in front of her, and also meant she didn't have to see the gaze that she could actually feel from Blake right now. 

Blake couldn't help herself from looking Ruby over. Laying close with Ruby's back to her didn't give her the best angle, but even so she certainly appreciated it. Getting to see her laid bare, knowing Ruby was trusting her with this, with herself, it was amazing. Emotional aspect aside she was also simply very attractive, so that certainly helped some as well. 

"You look amazing." Blake says, kissing her neck and shoulder. One hand lay on Ruby's hip before moving, sliding over her skin and between her legs, touching her directly now. She slowly began to rub her with two fingers again, only this time both of their heart rates were up. Blake was trying to keep calm and help Ruby, but she was definitely nervous. This was the farthest they had gone together, and she wanted to make sure it was good. "Is that good?" 

"Ahh, yes." She gasps out and bites her lip to stifle a groan. Spreading her legs a little to make Blake's job easier she focuses on keeping her breathing steady, attempting to take deep breaths in and out. She hadn't expected something like this would affect her this much. 

"It's alright, Ruby, let it out." Blake says, her breathing hot and heavy on Ruby's skin. She applied just a little more pressure and spread Ruby's lips a little as she kept rubbing her. "I love those sounds you make. They turn me on." She whispers the last sentence right in her ear. 

"Hnngghh. Oh gods." She begins to have trouble controlling her breathing as her hips move slightly against Blake's touch. At those words though she becomes a bit more aware of the very hard object pressing into her ass, separated only by Blake's clothes. "D-do you, do you want to... to use it?" Though nervous she didn't want Blake to be left out.

"I do." Blake admits, "I don't think you're ready for that just yet though. I've barely touched you and you're reacting like this. Though it is very sexy."

"You could.... um..." She searches for something to allow Blake to feel as good as she was, or close at least. "You could use it instead. Instead of your fingers, or with them. Just like, like this." She takes a few deep breaths. 

Blake had to admit, it was very difficult to say no to a suggestion like that. She couldn't actually think of a reason to either; it was Ruby's request after all. "If you're sure." Blake says and takes her hand away again. She pulls at the belt around her pajamas and undoes it, opening the robe up. Her erection was already sticking out the top of her panties, straining against them. Reaching down she pushes them off and tosses them aside before laying back against her. With nothing between them now her hard shaft pressed into Ruby's ass and she hears the small hitch in her breath for a moment. 

"Is that... you?" She asks and presses her hips back a little. 

This time Blake is the one to let out a small groan. "Yes, that's all me." She says as her hand moves down to Ruby's thigh and adjusts her leg. "Hold right here. You're ready?"

"Mmhhmm." She hums in confirmation with a nod. 

Blake pulls her hips back for a moment and reaches down, angling her cock differently. She could feel the wetness on her hand, well aware of its source. She pushed herself between Ruby's thighs as she moved back against her, the top of her shaft sliding against her core, causing both of them to breathe deeply. "There we are." She reached back around, putting her hand on Ruby just below her waistline, ready to move down. "How is it so far?"

"It's... hot." Ruby says, and then realizes how it could sound, "I mean, warm. You know? But also... kind of the other way too."

"So, is that a good thing, or do you want me to stop?"

"No, keep going." she says and moves her hips a bit to grind against Blake's shaft, "Please don't stop."

That was a message Blake could definitely understand. Slowly she began to move her hips, thrusting against Ruby and sliding her shaft against her, though never entering. As she did she resumed groping her with one hand while the other slid down, rubbing against her lips as well, working in time with the slow motions of Blake's hips. "Just tell me if you don't like it."

"I will, just keep going. And a little faster, please."

"Alright." She just needed to trust that Ruby would tell her if she felt uncomfortable, and enjoy the moment. Taking a deep breath and letting it out she picked up the pace, kissing and sucking on Ruby's neck once more. She couldn't deny she was enjoying it as well, though based on her reactions, likely not as much as Ruby was, which she was perfectly fine with. 

Letting herself sink into the enjoyment of it she kept going, picking up the pace a little then, about as much as she could while at this angle. Her hand kept working Ruby's chest while her other moved and began to focus on her clit, earning a squeal from her. Blake's breathing was a bit heavy, but Ruby's was frantic as she squirmed and ground her hips against Blake's movements. She could tell it wouldn't be long now. 

"Blake... I feel... it's so..." She failed to properly articulate it, one hand reaching back and clutching at Blake's hip while the other gripped the bed. It was building inside of her quickly. 

"Let it out, Ruby. Remember, don't hold back." Blake says, giving her nipple a small pinch between her index and middle finger as she massaged her chest, her fingers pressing firmer against her clit. 

"Ahh, Blake, I... I... AHHH!" She cries out as she reaches her peak, curling in on herself a little as her body tenses up. 

Blake slows down then, removing her fingers from her clit and then her hips coming to a stop. "It's okay, I've got you." She says, kissing her softly. "How was it?"

"It... I..." She pants heavily and takes a few deep breaths. "Wow... that was... what was that?"

Blake raises an eyebrow at that. "Ruby, have you never had an orgasm before?"

"Oh, that's what that was? Huh, guess I see why people like them so much." She gave a small chuckle. 

"I'm surprised you didn't know." She gently trails her fingers over Ruby's abdomen. "Most people would have figured out how to do that themselves by now."

"Well I uh, never really tried." Ruby says, "I mean, I won't say I didn't get curious at times, but I shared a room with Yang, and then moved in here. Plus it wasn't really important to me to try it so I just kinda, didn't."

"I see. So what made you want to now?" 

"Well, I was here, with you, and you were touching me, and kissing me, and it felt good, so I just kinda wanted to. Cause it was you." 

"Oh..." Blake says and smiles softly, nuzzling into her hair a bit, "Well I'm glad I could make it good for you."

"Do you, um... wanna do more?" Ruby asks, "I mean, that was pretty good, and I can still feel your, you know, so if you wanted to we could. Only if you want to of course, I don't wanna push."

Blake raises up a bit to look at her at that. It was true, she was still quite aroused, and had been hoping she'd be able to calm herself down with some cuddling, but it seemed there were other options. She smiled a bit and gave a small laugh. "You know, it's ironic. I was worried about pushing you into situations like this."

"Really?" Ruby turns a bit to look at her better. "Here I was afraid I was asking for too much."

"So... we both want this then."

"Yeah." Ruby meets her gaze, "It seems so."

Blake pulls away then, separating herself and letting Ruby lay on her back then before crawling over her. She leans in and kisses her, soft but deep and eager. When it breaks she pulls back to her knees to look Ruby over completely. "You're so beautiful." She says.

"Well if I'm like this, can I see you too?" Ruby asks, though she was already staring. Blake's open robe came down, barely covering her breasts on each side, but leaving the rest of her exposed from her cleavage down to her erect shaft. She licks her lips a little and blushes slightly. "Or at least the rest."

Blake smiles and removes the robe, tossing it to the end of the bed and leaving herself bare. "How's this?"

"Good. Very good." Ruby looks her up and down, biting her lip a little. "You're so sexy."

Blake leans back down on her hands and knees over Ruby at that and kisses her again before trailing kisses down to her neck, now at a better angle for it. "Well then I suppose I should put that sexiness to good use shouldn't I?"

"I think that's, mmm, definitely a good idea." Ruby says, wrapping her arms around her and tilting her head back to let her get a better angle at her neck. "Oh that's good."

Blake smirks into Ruby's neck and then sucks on it as one hand moves to her breast, the other staying on the bed for support. While she does she moves her hips, lining the head of her shaft up with Ruby's wet slit. "You ready then?"

"Ohhh, yes very ready." Ruby moans a bit, "Very very ready. Please." 

"Alright." Blake kisses her again deeply as she slowly pushes herself into her. She keeps it going, deepening the kiss as she slides further into her until eventually, finally, her hips are pressed against Ruby's and she breaks the kiss. 

"Ah, oh gods." Ruby says and swallows once before taking a few deep breaths. 

"Is it okay?" Blake asks, pressing her forehead to Ruby's. "Does it hurt? Should I stop?"

"No." Ruby says, "It's just... big."

Blake gives a small chuckle, partially in relief. "Thank you, but I'm not that big. You just don't have anything to compare to."

"Really? Wow." Ruby lets herself relax a bit more, "Well, I like it." She kisses Blake once, "I like that it’s you, and we're together."

"So are you ready for me to start moving then?"

"Yeah. I am. Just start kinda slow please."

"Of course." Blake begins to slowly move her hips, pulling herself out until it was just her tip left in Ruby, and earning a low groan from her as she did. Then she slowly pushed back in with a shuddering breath, hearing a gasp from Ruby that turned into a small moan. At that she began to set an easy pace, placing kisses on Ruby and softly massaging her breast as she did. 

"Blake, it's good." Ruby rolls her hips to meet Blake's movements, "But can you do a little more?"

"Alright." She says as she begins to move a bit faster, rolling her hips as she moved in and out. "How is this?"

"Good." Ruby closes her eyes and bites her lip a little, "Is it... good for you?"

"Very. You feel amazing." she says and gives a small grunt as she gives a particularly hard thrust.

"Eep!" Ruby lets out and gives a sharp gasp. 

"Sorry." Blake says, stopping quickly, "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She shakes her head. "It was good. You're not gonna hurt me that easy." She chuckles, "I'm tougher than that. You don't have to be quite so careful. Though I'm glad you did." 

"Right." Blake nods, "Sorry."

"You don't have to keep saying that." Ruby smiles at her and reaches up, stroking her hair. "I would like if you kept going though."

"Yeah, me too." Blake kisses her then eagerly and begins to move her hips, already going harder and faster than she had before. 

"Oh, Blake, Yesss!" Ruby lets out and holds onto her, rolling her hips against her. 

"You like that?" Blake asks and throws a harder thrust in for a moment as she does. 

"Ah! Yes, I love it, I love you."

"I. Love. You. Too." Blake punctuates each word with a thrust and then kisses her deeply, her tongue pushing its way into Ruby's mouth just in time to stifle a moan. Then she moved down to her neck again and kissed it, sucked on it, and then she pressed her teeth to it before increasing her pace once more as she bit down, earning a loud, pleasured cry from Ruby.

"Ahh, Blake, Ye-yessss!" Ruby cries out, "I feel... so good!"

"I fantasized about this you know." Blake moves up a bit and whispers in her ear through heavy breathing. "About being inside of you like this."

"About me? Really? Is it... as good as you hoped?"

"So. Much. Better." Blake says and then bites down on her neck, this time hard enough to leave a mark, but not break skin. As she did she feels Ruby arch her back as she did, pressing into her before falling back to the bed and rolling her hips into her some more as Blake kissed over the bite mark. Deciding to give her neck a break then she moved down, still rolling her hips into Ruby's, meeting hers each time. She left a trail of kisses down to Ruby's breasts, her hand groping at one while she took the other into her mouth, sucking on it eagerly. 

Ruby raised her hands over her head, gripping at the pillows as her heels dug into the bed for purchase. She pressed upwards, pushing her chest towards Blake's attentions as she cried out. "Oh gods, Blake, yes, Blaaakee!"

Blake moved her hand from Ruby's chest, sliding down to her ass and grabbing it for support to hold her up as she kept going. She circled her tongue around Ruby's nipple before flicking it over it and then biting down on it, earning a squeal of pleasure. 

"Blake, close, so... oh gods!" she lets out, moving one hand to the back of Blake's head and holding onto her as she wrapped her legs around her. 

"Me... Too." Blake is breathing heavily now, both of them sweating. 

"To- together. Please." Ruby says, gritting her teeth to hold back. 

"I told you. Not to. Hold. Back." Blake says with quick, hard thrusts punctuating her sentence. 

"Oh gods Blaa-" Ruby is cut off from her cry as Blake kisses her just as she peaks, once again wrapping both arms around her and clinging to her desperately and returning the kiss as best she can. Her body tenses up, her legs tightening and toes curling as she's wracked with pleasure. 

Blake keeps thrusting into Ruby as she feels her body tense around her. She can't hold out long after that though and soon she's pulled over the edge with her, pushing deep into Ruby as she lets loose her load inside of her. It's not until they've both finally stopped that she breaks the kiss, letting Ruby set down on the bed completely as she moves both hands to the bed for support.

Both of them are breathing heavily as Ruby untangles herself from Blake to lay mostly limp on the bed. "Oh wow... oh gods..." she swallows, her mouth dry as she tries to catch her breath. “I um... that..." She opens her eyes and blinks a bit in an attempt to clear her head. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." Blake says as she attempts to get her own breathing in order. Slowly she pulls out, earning a small whine from Ruby, and then she falls to the bed beside her. 

"That was... is it always like that?" Ruby asks, turning her head to look at her. 

"I think we might just be really good together. Cause that was just good." Blake says, her breathing finally coming back to normal. 

"Cool. So, um... how long until I can walk again?"

Blake lets out a laugh at that, covering her mouth with one hand. "I didn't know it was that good for you."

"It was. I've never felt so good in my life." 

"Keep saying things like that and it might go to my head." Blake says with a smile, "Even if you don't have anything to compare to."

Ruby rolls over towards Blake, resting half on top of her. "I don't need to. That was amazing." She rests her head on Blake's chest, "I love you so much."

Blake reaches over and strokes Ruby's hair. "I love you too, Ruby." For a few minutes she lets them just lay there resting, enjoying being with each other. Eventually though she has to speak up. "We should probably clean up. We made a bit of a mess." 

"But I'm comfy." Ruby whines, though it was somewhat muffled by her pressing her face into Blake's breast. 

"So am I, believe me. You really want to fall asleep in a bed covered in sweat though? Among other things." 

"I guess." Ruby says and pushes herself up. "I can probably walk now."

"You don't have to." Blake sits up and then reaches over and picks Ruby up bridal style before standing up, causing Ruby to wrap her arms around her for support at the sudden movement. 

"Oh my, getting carried? How sweet." She gives Blake a kiss on the cheek and then points, "To the bathroom!"

Blake chuckles at that as she carries her in, closing the door with a kick. Clean-up was slow, involving lots of kisses and playful touches, as well as an abundance of giggling. It was strange to Blake how such a tedious act could still be fun when she was doing it with Ruby. Though having just had sex her spirits were high regardless, but she knew she wouldn't have enjoyed it as much with anyone else. 

Once done though they settled back into bed, Ruby once more on top of her, and her arms wrapped around her. While it had originally been planned to just be some cuddling, they were both exhausted from the day. It wasn't long before they fell asleep together, there in each other’s arms, exactly where they both wanted to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that wraps up that one. Hope you liked it. If so please leave a comment, they're always great to get. If you'd like a commission of your own contact me on Tumblr or FF.net (penny a word). With that I'll let you go, thanks for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
